Together forever?
by EvapopefanxWR
Summary: My ramblings on the Reddie fairytale we deserved.. I really think they were the best couple and they should never have been split up I hope I've done their relationship justice. This is a work in progress and I'm hoping to upload as many chapters as possible as quickly as possible please let me know if you have any suggestions, please review so I can decide is I should keep writing
1. Chapter 1

From the first time he laid eyes on her he knew she was the one the only woman for him, the one he wanted to marry and have children with. The hard part was getting her to feel the same.

When she first saw him she felt like she had know him forever, she was attracted to him of course but knew she couldn't let herself feel anything, her job came first. It always had and always would, she had big plans for the school and a man wasn't involved

Rachel awoke to the sound of her alarm and the glorious morning sunshine beaming through her window, she turned to the empty side of the bed and lay her hands on the crisp cold white sheets,she was glad she didn't have man telling her how to run her life, she was single and independent and she loved it. Feeling energized and excited she quickly showered and got dressed into her black suit and purple shirt and pulled on her knee high black boots before applying her minimalistic make up and straightening her Auburn hair. She went downstairs and made a large black coffee, she was excited for her first proper day on the job (she had spent most of yesterday getting used to the school and meeting everyone) and couldn't wait to change the lives of the pupil she had heard so much about. Little did she know her life was going to change so much more than theirs

Eddie grumbled as he hit the alarm clock to snooze for the third time this morning, he knew he would be late if he didn't get up but he really didn't care, he loved his job but was more motivated by the fact he would see her if he went in He turned to the other side of his bed and wished she was laying in it so her could drape his arms around her slender waist and plant kisses into her head, with images of her running through his mind he took a cool shower then pulled on his black jeans and a blue shirt finished with a black sweater and trainers. He went downstairs and made himself a large black coffee. He just wanted to see her and talk to her, he wanted to spend all his time with her. He was excited to get to school and spend time with her and teach of course, he was ready for his life to change, he just knew she was something special


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Mr Lawson" Rachel said as they pulled up outside the school building at exactly the same time, her in her sleek silver car and him in his green landrover. "Good morning Miss Mason" he said through his huge smile and she just had to smile back, it was infectious. He wondered how his new boss was feeling on her first official day, "Big day for you, are you nervous" he enquired casually, She turned to him and flashed a smile that made him weak at the knees, "me nervous.. never, you clearly have a lot to learn about me Mr Lawson". "Well here's to getting to know you" he quipped cheekily, "no here's to getting on with our jobs" she said through a smirk as she walked away from him. She couldn't help but find him brash and funny, she knew their professional relationship would be a good one but that was as far as it would go. She had to put her professional life before her personal life no matter how hard it got. God today is going to be fun he thought as her watched her perfect silhouette walk into the school and then trudged in behind her, she just had some kind of effect on him and he loved it.

Ten minutes later and she was already up to her eyes in paperwork, she had a feeling that would happen a lot. he had come to the office to remind her of the staff meeting but found himself watching her intently as her head burrowed with frustration, her gleaming eyes squinted to read and her hand clenched around the pen, she was so beautiful, he couldn't help himself and he let out a small giggle. she lifted her head to him, slightly embarrassed and feining irritation she spoke in her most convincing headteacher voice ... "Something amusing you Mr Lawson" "erm yeah, you and your little ways your just so funny Rach"

She blushed, Rach .. that was a nickname she hadn't heard in a long time he was so forward with her and it made her heart soar. "Well thank you for that but last time I checked this was a school not a comedy club" she said while walking towards him with a big smile on her face. "Now if your done gawping at me let's go and addresses the staff shall we". He laughed as her perfect silhouette walked away from him once again. She made extra effort to sway her hips and bounce her hair as she walked away, she knew he liked her and thought there was no harm in teasing him.

After waiting for Eddie to catch up to her Rachel walked into the staff room with a smile, she was greeted by grantly reading his racing paper, Steph looking through a trashy magazine while having a chat to matt., Tom having a cup of tea and Davina and jasmine having a gossip while jasmine marked. She couldn't help but smile at her colleagues who were no doubt a lot less excited about her changes than she was she cleared her throat and spoke loudly and confidently she wasn't going to seem weak in front of her staff. "Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention for a moment please. My name is Rachel mason and Ive been appointed as head here at Waterloo road I look forward to working with you all and providing the best education for all of our pupils no matter how challenging, if anyone needs anything my door is always open. I know your all sick of change but after the mess I've been left I have no choice, I hope you will all support me. If I survive the first day I'll see you all at the pub tonight, first rounds on me". She walked out and Eddie followed close behind her, "they are a tough crowd that lot he said sympathetically but they seem to like you and you knew exactly what to say". "yeah well I hope they trust me, I'm so determined to get this school to new heights and get pupils achieving their full potential and I can't do that without the support of my whole staff", "well I'm right behind you always Rach and I'm sure that lot will follow suit". She found herself smiling at him for no reason "what now" he said laughing, "thank you... For supporting me and being so kind I'm really grateful" she said quietly as she retreated to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's first day was surprisingly quiet so far, well for Waterloo road anyway. She only had to deal with 2 minor incidents caused by troublesome students and have a chat with Steph about her professionalism well her lack of it. She also made a huge dent in the paperwork that seemed to cover her office, however as the hours passed her mind started to wander to Eddie Lawson... His brilliant mind and handsome face and of course his cheeky humour. She shook herself god sake Rachel snap out of it you've know him less than 48 hours you can't possibly love him and if you do you definitely can't act on it.. it's not good for the school and it's not good for you. Needing a break from her thoughts and all the paperwork she decided to take a walk around the school, she wandered through the corridors and couldn't help but smile at all the pupils actually listening and working, she was already so proud of her students. she knew she was getting closer to the maths department and she felt herself tremble with excitement as she approached Eddie's classroom. She was overjoyed to see that he wasn't teaching and a mischievous grin spread across her face once she realised he was asleep, she glanced at the clock above the door and saw she had 15 minutes before the bell for lunch. She carefully opened his door and quietly closed It behind her while tiptoeing across to his desk, she had to smile at how peaceful and content he looked, she whispered aloud "god if only I could be with him, he's just everything I've ever wanted". She lifted some books from his desk and slammed them down causing him to wake with a start before quickly hiding behind him. He was confused and disorientated... "For goodness sake who did that" he said aloud to what he thought was an empty room, he spun his chair round and saw the one person he couldn't be angry at, her hair covered her gorgeous face, her nose wrinkled and her lips curled as she stifiled a laugh ... She was too cute for him to be mad. "Jesus Rach what was that for well Mr Lawson as head I can't condone sleeping on the job" she quipped as she playfully grabbed his arm and sat on his desk. "Yeah yeah fair enough but there are other ways to wake me you know" he said suggestively. She shook her head knowing exactly what he meant she seductively whispered into his ear.. "hmm well maybe not any that are appropriate for school hours" then she playfully winked at him as she walked out leaving him frustrated and wanting her even more.

The day had finally come to an end and all the staff were at the pub waiting for the drink Rachel had promised. Well all except Eddie he was helping Rachel do a final check of the school before they locked up. "You know you didn't have to help me", "well I am your deputy so anything I can do to make your life easier is my job", "oh I see are you sure you didn't just want to get me alone" she said jokingly he shot her a serious look, "so what if I did" he whispered. He stared into her eyes and caught her off guard by pulling her close to him she wanted to run but couldn't deny the chemistry between them, "Rach your everything... The first time I shook your hand I felt a spark and today has been torture not being able to spend every moment with you, I might have only known you 48 hours but every single minute has been the best of my life". He could see the tears filling her eyes "please Rach tell me you feel the same, I don't think I can live without you... Before you speak I heard you earlier and of course you can be with the man who's everything you've always wanted". "Shit you heard that" she said overcome with emotion, he wiped her tears, "I did Rach and I feel exactly the same". He tightened his grip on her waist with one arm and cupped her face gently with his free hand he leaned in to her and softly kissed her on the lips. She didn't know wether to pull away or deepen the kiss common sense and professionalism told her to walk away but in the end passion and desire beat sense and she willingly leaned into him and placed her hands into his head, she had never felt so fulfilled and content. They only stopped when the lack of oxygen became unbearable she grudgingly pulled her lips away and wrapped her arms around his neck while snuggling into him. "God Eddie I need you", "I know Rach I need you too", he kissed her head then took her hand, Together they left the school.


	4. Chapter 4

The decided to drive to the pub in Eddie's car and the journey took so much longer because they kept stealing glances at each other, he drove with Rachel's hand covering his on the gearstick. They looked like lovesick teenagers and they certainly felt like it. Eddie looked over at her and couldn't believe how lucky he was, her beauty was unlike anything he had ever seen and he certainly had never felt this way about anyone in his whole life, she caught him looking and for a split second their eyes locked. She let out a giggle, god that was his favourite sound it was so innocent and childlike and he loved it. "What are you giggling at he said softly, well that would be telling Lawson"... He rolled his eyes sarcastically she just laughed "but if you must know Im laughing at you" "me" he said pretending to be taken aback, "why on earth would you be laughing at me". "As if you don't know" she croaked through gigggles "that's the second time today I've caught you staring at me and I'm pretty sure your supposed to be driving right now". He pulled over at the edge of the road and turned to her, staring into her eyes he spoke so quietly she could barley hear, "not anymore". He leaned over and kissed her passionately. She leaned in and closed her eyes. When lack of oxygen broke them apart once again she was the first to speak. "Come on Eddie I promised the staff a drink" she said while buckling her seatbelt, he laughed and drove off, this time her hand was resting on his leg.

They finally arrived at the pub 20 minutes later than they should have, to avoid speculation about them being in the same car Eddie went in first giving her a discreet kiss as he walked past. Rachel took a minute to compose herself, today had been a monumental day in many ways and she was full of emotion, mostly joy at how well her first day had gone and how the kids and staff seemed to have taken to her but also pure excitement at how she was no longer single, she had found the man of her dreams and she knew she had to keep him, she wondered how everyone would react once their secret finally came out but they had agreed to stay quiet for as long as possible, pushing all doubt to the back of her mind she pushed open the door to the pub. She was greeted by a very intoxicated Steph.. "Raaacccchhhellllll" she screamed overjoyed to see her boss had finally arrived to buy her the promised drink she definitely didn't need. Rachel looked over at the table to see all the staff engaging in conversation about how their day had been even grantly was chipping In with anecdotes and sarcastic comments. She looked around until she saw the one face she longed to see, Eddie. He winked at her and she smiled then turned to the barman."the same again for them plus a red wine and a beer please" once she had all the drinks she went and sat down beside Steph which also happened to be across from Eddie. She handed everyone their drinks while removing her shoes, she playfully ran her feet across Eddie's legs causing him to jump and attract a few stares from the table. Rachel raised her glass for a toast ... "To teachers"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel awoke with a start to her alarm buzzing signalling that it was 6:30 and time to get up, she began to drag herself up to snooze the alarm but felt a weight around her waist and turned to see Eddie smiling up at her. "Good morning beautiful" he said as he kissed her, "good morning, I forgot you were here" she said through a huge smile ... He pretended to look hurt and stuck his lip out into a pout, "how could you forget about me". She laughed at his childish ways and lent down to kiss him. He pulled her down, lightly held her arms and started to tickle her ribs, "nooo come on Eddie we can't both be late, people will begin to get suspicious", "just five more minutes" he grumbled while kissing her neck. She rarely could resist him but she hated nothing more than being late so she grudgingly pulled away from his grip and went for a shower. He closed his eyes again only to be woke by Rachel throwing a pillow at him a mere 20 minutes later. "What was that for" he grumbled, "now now Mr Lawson as head I can't condone lateness". "Yeah I know but as my girlfriend you can be the reason I'm late" he said as he walked over to her vanity. "Now who said I was your girlfriend" she asked as she stood and turned to him. He snaked his arms around her waist. "I did" he said before kissing her deeply, she returned the kiss then gently hit him on the arm, "shower now or im leaving without you". "Oh Rach your only the boss at work" he said sarcastically while heading to the bathroom. She laughed at him and returned to her makeup. 10 minutes later she was in the kitchen making coffee when he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to him and placed her arms around his neck before snuggling into him. "God I could stay like this all day" he whispered, "me too" she responded "I love you Rach".. her heart fluttered that was the first time he had said it to her and she felt exactly the same way, "I love you too but I'm not going to be late for you Eddie" she softly kissed him then untangled herself and grabbed her bag, "let's go.. I'm driving". he laughed and followed her out, he loved everything about her but could live without her need to be early every morning.

A few weeks had passed and Rachel and Eddie's relationship was progressing perfectly, nobody seemed to notice that he spent every minute that he wasn't teaching in her office or that she rarely went anywhere without him by her side. They were both well and truly in love and he thought it was time everyone knew, he wandered along to her office to find her typing away with a rather confused look on her face she looked so cute and it took everything in him not to run and kiss her but he knew he had to have a degree of professionalism for her sake if nothing else, meanwhile she still wasn't aware of his presence so he knocked on the door. She finally looked up and relief spread across her face, he was the only person she wanted around right now she needed his help in a professional capacity and his company in a personal one. "Ah good your here, maybe you can make sense of the latest email of demands from the LEA". He smiled at her and pulled over a chair, "of course I can". She sat close to him with her hands resting on his leg, it was a small gesture and one discreet enough that should anyone enter they wouldn't notice but it was one they both needed that afternoon. Once the LEA demands had been successfully deciphered and negotiated he turned to her and took her hands in his, "Rach you know I love you" he said so quietly that only they could hear, she felt herself blush, no matter how many times he told her she still felt giddy. "Yes I know you soppy man I love you too". "Well what do you say we make it public" he asked with a smile. She knew this was coming but she hadn't expected it to be so soon, "really Eddie are you sure that's a good idea, you know what the pupils are like nevermind the staff". He had to laugh as he wondered how they would react "I know Rach but I'm sick of hiding and stealing moments here and there, I want to be with you 100%, all or nothing, I want to wake up next to you, get ready with you, drink coffee with you, drive to school with you, work alongside you, go home with you, go out for meals or drinks with you and go to bed with you every night. I just want you". She had tears in her eyes now, "God Eddie your so soppy" she laughed trying to hide her emotion "I know but tell me you want that too", "of course I do, You know what I'm sick of letting other people run my life, let's tell them". With that they walked hand in hand to the staff room.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell hadn't gone just yet so the corridors were empty and unusually quiet, Eddie could hear Rachel's breathing quicken and her hands tremble slightly, she was so nervous about telling everyone, "Rach we don't have to do this if your not ready" he whispered. "No Eddie I've never been more sure of anything in my life it's just hard because I've never let my relationships get this far and I'm scared it's all going to come crashing down around me". He hated how vulnerable and unsure of herself she was and knew they had to work on that together. He held her close and looked straight into her eyes, "Rach I promise I'm going nowhere, not now not ever please just let me prove to you how much I love and need you". She smiled up at him, "do you promise to never leave" "I cross my heart" he said while doing just that. She loved his ability to make her feel better about everything heck she just loved him wholeheartedly, she had never felt this way before. They were interrupted by the bell ringing and the corridors filling with staff and teachers, Eddie pulled her into his room "let's wait here till the crowds die down", he sat her on his chair and kissed her softly before standing behind her and massaging her neck, "I could get used to this" she moaned. "Yeah well don't" he said jokingly as he kissed her neck and pulled her back up, "let's do this". They walked side by side down the corridor, him with his hands in his pocket and her with them crossed over her chest, she slowly let her arms fall to her side and reached into his pocket, taking a firm grasp of his hand she squeezed it and smiled up at him, ready she mouthed as she pushed open the staff room door. They were greeted by a few stares as the select few that looked up to see who had entered caught them holding hands, she smiled and spoke firmly. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen could I have your attention please", with that the whole room turned to look and their faces dropped as they saw the two most senior members of staff holding hands. "Well by the expressions on your face I can tell your all not ready for what I'm about to say but yes myself and Eddie and dating", with that the staff room erupted into cheers and words of congratulations, Rachel blushed as Eddie smiled. "Thank you all, obviously it's still quite new but we appreciate your support". Eddie had now moved to behind Rachel and was resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah thanks everyone we are really excited for the future and I'm glad we no longer have to hide from you all", everyone laughed as the newly announced couple made their way out. "See" he said "not as bad as you thought", "no definitely not" she said through a huge smile that just wouldn't go away. She took him by surprise and she stood in front of him and kissed him inducing a few wolf whistles from the pupils surrounding them. "Now now back to class" Rachel said casually as she grabbed Eddie's hand and led him to her office, he was loving this new side to his girlfriend.

The week was finally coming to an end and what a week it had been. They told the staff about their relationship on Monday lunchtime and by Tuesday morning it seemed to be the hot topic of conversation everywhere, suddenly students were congratulating them and talking about how much of a cute couple they were then asking about marriage and kids, Eddie just joked and went along with it but Rachel hated the intrusion into her personal life so on Wednesday at assembly she made an announcement. She stood in front of each year with Eddie by her side and gave the same speech. "I know you will have all heard the news by now but yes myself and Mr Lawson are dating", the room errupting into cheers each time she announced it, "we appreciate your congratulations and support but we would love to just get on with it so please just go about your day as before, no more comments or questions thank you". The rest of the day passed quickly and with minimal interruptions.

Thursday was a very busy day as they had a governors meeting, which meant Rachel was on edge all day but at least they got to spend the whole day together and Eddie was there to calm her down.

And now it was finally Friday, Eddie had booked a table in Rachel's favorite restaurant for dinner and she couldn't wait for the day to be over. They drove to school in his car for a change, her hand resting on his leg the whole way there and they talked about their plans for the weekend. "I think we should have a romantic weekend just me and you" "that sounds great Eddie but we both have lots of work to do and"... "Rach" he interrupted "work can wait, come on I've missed you this week", she couldn't help but laugh at him,in a mocking tone she said "seriously Eddie we have practically spent every hour in school together, you've stayed at mine every night and we've driven to and from school together, how could you possibly miss me" "Rach come on please" he pounted "oh ok if it will stop you acting like a bloody toodler" she respnded. He laughed and lifted her hand from his knee to kiss it. She never put her personal life before work but Eddie was changing that, she loved him more than anything and she wanted to prove that to him.


	7. Chapter 7

The day had dragged on and both Rachel and Eddie were just waiting for that final bell to ring. Eddie was teaching a year eleven maths class and Rachel had been dealing with some disgruntled parents for the past hour but they had finally left. "5 minutes to go" she whispered aloud as she walked back up to her office and began to clear up, she was so consumed by her own thoughts and the task Infront of her that she didn't even hear the bell ring. Once he had finally dismissed his class and gathered all his marking and other paperwork he shut the door and headed down to Rachel's office. When he got there her secretary had already left, he stood by the door and watched her as she carefully put away paper work and tidied her mess while hummed to herself. She was just so beautiful and content he couldn't help himself, he walked around the desk and grabbed her by the waist, "Jesus Eddie" she shrieked "how long have you been here, long enought to do this" he whispered as he kissed her neck she relaxed and sunk back into him, "what a day I've had" she mumbled "hmm well it's about to get a whole lot better" he said between kisses. He spun her around and kissed her passionately for a few seconds then stopped and grabbed her hand, "come on let's go".

40 minutes later and they were back at Rachel's house getting ready to go out. Eddie had quickly showered then thrown on a black shirt and suit trousers and jacket but no tie of course. He was now downstairs watching the television. Rachel meanwhile was taking a lot more pride in her appearance, she had a relaxing bath then blow-dried and curled her hair, she applied a little make up then stepped into a long silver dress than accentuated her curves and made her feel beautiful, she tied her strappy black heels and grabbed a small black handbag just as Eddie shouted up the stairs "are you ready babe". She walked through the landing and stood at the top of the stairs, "yeah I am" she shouted down to him. He looked up at her and his jaw dropped, "god Rach you look incredible" he said while walking to meet her on the middle of the stairs, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "your not so bad yourself" she laughed. He started to kiss her but she pulled away, "if we dont leave now we will be late" she said. "God Rach your such a tease" he moaned, she winked at him and headed out the door, god I love her he thought to himself as he followed her out..

They arrived at the restaurant and walked hand in hand through the entrance, once the waiter had shown them to their table Eddie pulled Rachels chair out for her and guided her into the seat, her dress may have been beautiful but it wasn't all that practical. "Thank you" she said as she reached across the table and grabbed his hands, her smile was so beautiful and radiant he couldn't help but smile back at her, "no problem beautiful" Now what are we going to eat he pondered as he let go of her hands to read the menu "hmm I fancy salmon and potatoes then chocolate cake" she said, "sounds lovely I think I'll have steak and chips then cheesecake" he responded. After giving their orders to the waiter and picking a bottle of wine Eddie was ready to ask Rachel the question he had been thinking about for a while. He reached over and grabbed her hands, "Rach can I ask you something", she could hear the nerves in his voice and saw that he was shaking a little. "Yes of course, you can ask me anything". "Well I've been thinking and I have a solution to me missing you all the time", she laughed "oh we are back to this are we, what's your solution then", "well I was thinking that maybe we could move in together", she stared deep into his eyes, her heart fluttered she had been thinking about living with him too and couldn't believe he was so nervous to ask her,"well Eddie I think that's a great idea, I mean you practically live at mine anyway, why not make it official". He stood and walked around the table until he was in front of her, "I love you so much Rach" he said as he kissed her, "I love you too" she responded. The rest of the night passed quickly, the conversation flowed beautifully as they ate, both excited to get home and celebrate moving in together in a more exciting and natural way.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few months passed in a blur of school days, romantic weekends, school holidays and time spent just enjoying their relationship. But now it was December and Eddie was determined to make their first Christmas as a couple the most special one ever. With only two weeks till the big day he had to get his plan into action as fast as possible. Today was the last school day before the holidays and he and Rachel had decided to go shopping after work, he knew this was his opportunity to buy the most important present. The day passed very quickly and before he knew it the final bell was ringing, he rushed through to Rachel's office, "are you ready babe", "yeah I think so, I just need to do a final check before we lock everything up for the holidays". "Ok I'll do the top floor you do the bottom floor and I'll meet you outside in 15 minutes" he said as he rushed off, she had never seen him this excited and she couldn't understand why, he hated shopping, must be the Christmas spirit she though as she headed downstairs. 15 minutes later and he was impatiently waiting for Rachel to join him outside, he could hear her heels clicking across the floor so he went back inside, "come on Rach hurry up", "gosh Eddie I'm coming, what are you so excited about" she said as she finally reached him. "That's for me to know and you to find out" he whispered into her ear as he kissed her and linked their hands together, she just laughed at him, Eddie's surprises were never very good so she couldn't wait to see what this one was. An hour later and they had gone home to drop off all their work and get changed and were now on their way to town, Eddie really needed to be alone when he bought her present so he initiated the first phase of his plan. "Rach I was thinking we should split up for a bit when we get to town to give us the chance to buy some presents for each other and then we will come back together and buy presents for our family's", not taking her focus of the road she answered "yeah that sounds like a good plan to me, what are you going to buy me Mr Lawson" "ah well Miss Mason that would be telling, let's just say I know you will love it". Rachel laughed at him as she turned into the carpark, she parked up and they both got out and headed into the centre walking hand in hand "right I'm starting at next" Rachel announced "ok I'll go left and you go right and we will meet back here in half an hour" Eddie said laughing. she kissed him and walked away, he watched her disappear into the maze of Friday afternoon shoppers and then headed to the one shop he needed.

.

Half and hour later Rachel walked towards him carrying more bags than he could even count, she eyed him suspiciously after noticing he only had a few bags bags, "well are you going to help me carry this lot seeing as you've only got a few bags" she asked cheekily. "Hmm I suppose I could" he said taking half of the bags from her, "now Eddie I hope you've bought me something nice" she said hoping for a hint, "well you will just have to wait and see" he said as he took her hand in his, "what did you buy me" he asked trying to change the subject "oh nothing much" she said in her most serious voice, he squeezed her hand and laughed, they both knew this Christmas would be the best one yet but she didn't know just how good it would be. They decided to have a coffee as Rachel was worn out from all the shopping, they were holding hands across the table when she caught him staring at her and giggled, "what are you staring at me for" she said as she lightly squeezed his hand. "Your just so beautiful Rach, I'm so lucky to have someone as incredible as you in my life and I hope you know how much I love you". She blushed "oh Eddie you soppy man of course I know his lucky you are to have me" she laughed "but seriously I love you too" she said as she leaned over to kiss him. "Come on let's go home I have had just about enough of this shopping lark" she said, "my my I never thought I would see the day Rachel Mason was bored of shopping" he quipped, "watch it you or some of these presents will get returned" she responded as she grabbed the bags in one hand and his in the other. "I just want to snuggle on the couch with my boyfriend but if he would rather I could make alternative arrangements" she said jokingly, "he thinks that sounds like a perfect idea" Eddie replied. they drove home in content silence. Once they reached their home Eddie carried all the bags in before hiding his four and putting all the others in the spare room while she made hot chocolate and set up her favorite Christmas film. They changed into pyjamas and snuggled on the couch, both feeling happier than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks later and the big day had finally arrived, Eddie woke before her and quietly tiptoed downstairs to place most of her presents under the tree, he was shocked to see that she had already put his under there too. He quietly slipped back into bed and wrapped his arms around her before planting kisses in her head, she slowly opened her eyes and tuned to him, "good morning gorgeous... Merry Christmas" he said before softly kissing her on the lips, she sleepily responded "Merry Christmas Eddie, I love you". "I love you too"he said as he embraced her and they both fell back to sleep. An hour later Eddie awoke to Rachel kissing his neck, "what a lovely way to wake up" he joked "well, i had to get you up somehow, come on I want to open presents". He laughed at this new childish side to his usually quite uptight girlfriend "ok then let's go" he said as he lifted her out of bed and carried her down the stairs, the two of them giggling like kids the whole way. I think you should open yours first he said as he placed her down on the sofa, she happily obliged and picked up the first present she saw, it was beautifully wrapped in gold paper with a silver bow, once she carefully tore the paper she saw a long white box, she opened it and gasped inside was the most beautiful necklace, it was a silver chain that had three thin strands of diamonds falling from it, it was not too showy and just perfect for her, "wow Eddie I love it" she exclaimed. He took it from the box and gently clasped it around her neck, she kissed him "thank you so much", "that's ok" he said "now open the next one". once she opened it she found the bracelet to match her necklace, the third box contained the matching earrings. She put them both on and turned to Eddie, "thank you so much babe they are all so beautiful and I love them" she said before kissing him deeply, "that's ok you deserve that and so much more" he responded. As she turned to get one of his present out from under the tree he pulled her final one from his back pocket and bent down on one knee, when she turned back around her jaw dropped, "Rach I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, you are my world and I'm so lucky to have found you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, the days we have spent together at school and at home have been the very best days of my life and if you let me i promise to spend the rest of our lives trying to make you feel the same way I do, Rachel Mason please will you do me the greatest honour and marry me", the tears were flowing from her eyes now and she could barely find the words "oh Eddie of course I will" she answered as he slipped the ring on her finger, he wiped her tears and kissed her deeply "there now you have the final piece of your diamond set" he joked as they pulled away. "God I love you" she responded. Her ring was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it was a diamond band with a huge princess cut diamond in the middle and it matched all the other gifts he had given her perfectly. She was so fortunate to be loved by someone as incredible as him and she was never going to let him get away."Now I don't think there's any way I can top your incredible gifts to me" she said looking at the dazzling ring on her finger "but I do have something very special for you" She reached behind the tree and pulled out a green box with the words Rolex engraved in gold on the front, "oh my God rach no way did you get me this" she just smiled as he opened the box to reveal a classic silver watch with the words happy 1st Christmas love Rach engraved on the back. He put it on and she tied the clasp "God rach it's perfect thank you so much", once they opened all the other presents they were laying intertwined on the couch "I think we've both have the best Christmas" she said as she snuggled into him, "definitely" he agreed.

They spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other's company, they went for a long walk in the snow and begun to talk about what kind of wedding they wanted, "you know I think I want an intimate and quiet wedding, just us and a few friends and family" "Rach that sounds perfect, as long as you and me are together I don't care what else happenes" then he stopped suddenly under a piece of mistletoe and told her to look up, she did just that then laughed "oh Eddie your such a romantic", "yeah well any excuse to kiss my gorgeous fiancee", "I don't think I'll ever tire of being called your fiancee" she said softly he laughed "it's only day one, I'm sure you will but by then you will be my wife and it won't matter" he chuckled before kissing her. She was the first to pull apart, the lack of oxygen evident in her laboured breathing, "how did I ever live without you" he questioned breathlessly causing her to laugh "i don't know, I'm sure it was a struggle but now you wont have to" she said through laughter as she took his hand and continued walking. "Now how are we going to tell everyone that we are getting married", "well I thought that was the point of the ring" he joked "haha very funny you know what I mean". "I guess we start with the staff and then do an assembly again". "Hmm I can't wait to be called Mrs Lawson" "and I can't wait to call you my wife now let's go home and eat". They walked the 40 minutes home hand in hand and chatted aimlessly about future plans, both smiling ear to ear. When they reached the house they could smell the roast Rachel had begun cooking before they left. They stood in the doorway and Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can't wait to spend all my Christmases with you" he whispered into her ear while opening the door. "How about we skip dinner and go straight to bed" he said cheekily, "as tempting as that sounds I'm hungry" she whispered while walking away from him and into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie woke to the alarm buzzing, "no way is it time to get up already" he mumbled as he hit snooze, he looked down to see his fiancee asleep on his chest and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and peaceful she looked, he hated having to wake her but knew she would be annoyed if they were late, while shaking her gently he whispered "come on Rach time to get up", she slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes then waited a few seconds before speaking, "it's just as well I love you or you wouldn't be forgiven for waking me" she said before hugging him tightly. He laughed, "well I thought you would rather me wake you than you be late" he said before kissing her head. "I suppose your right" she said through a yawn as she let go of him, "now let's get ready to face the first day back". "It's going to be weird being around other people again" he said suddenly aware of the fact that had spent the last two weeks by themselves. "I know but I'm excited to see all the kids again and get back to reality after such an amazing break" she said while walking into the bathroom, he trudged through behind her "ohh so your not excited to tell them our news then" he said while pretending to look hurt and wrapping his arms around her neck. "Of course I am" she whispered into his ear as she walked away from him and into the shower. just over an hour later and they were sitting at the breakfast table with their coffee when he noticed her twisting her ring around her finger, "are you alright Rach" he said while taking her hands In his, "yeah I'm fine just nervous, what if they think I can't do my job properly because I'm distracted by us getting married, I would hate it if they all thought I wasn't a good head, you know how much my job means to me" "Oh Rach nobody could ever think that, everyone knows you are brilliant at your job and you always will be no matter what happens in you personal life plus I'm always here for you at work and at home and I know how important your job is so there's no need to worry". She smiled at him, "yeah I suppose your right" she said as she grabbed her bag and threw his briefcase to him, "Now let's go".

The drive to Waterloo seemed to take forever, Eddie drove with Rachel's hand resting on his leg as always and they chatted about what to say to the staff and pupils, as they got closer to the school gates the nerves were replaced with excitement, Rachel was glad she had finally found her happily ever after and hoped her students and colleagues would be happy for her. Eddie pulled into the space marked headmistress and got out of the car, trying to keep their secret Rachel placed her hands into her jacket pockets and walked around to meet him at the boot, realising what she was doing Eddie linked arms with her, much to the delight of the students around them who laughed and whistled, "what a lovely welcome back" Rachel joked while blushing and walking into the school. She instinctly headed straight for her office not letting go of Eddie's arm until they were inside it with the door closed. "Rach are you ready to do this" he asked as he helped her take off her jacket she turned and lent her arms on his chest "yes I think I am, besides if they don't like it it's none of their business". he was slightly confused by her sudden change of heart but glad that she was happy, "let's go then miss mason." "I won't be miss mason for much longer" she smiled. They walked along the corridor with Rachel carefully hiding her left hand behind her back. As they opened the door to the staff room her mouth fell open, the room had been covered in banners and balloons in every colour all bearing the words congratulations, love heart streamers hung from the ceiling and there was a table full of cards and presents. As they walked in the whole room cheered and clapped, she turned to Eddie and mouthed "thank you" before using her left hand to grab his. "Wow what can I say, thank you all so much, what a lovely way to come back to work, it means the world to me that you are all being so supportive of our relationship and not questioning our professionalism I'm really grateful to you all and of course to my wonderful fiancee for such an amazing surprise, also thank you for the presents which by the way are mine Eddie' she finished with laughter before gently kissing him and disappearing into the corner to show the female members of staff her ring. After they had spoken to everyone they left the staff room and walked along the corridor feeling absolutely elated, once they reached her office she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for that" she whispered, "I knew you were nervous so I thought I would just do it all beforehand, Rach everyone is so happy for us and I'm glad, we really deserve to be happy and they know that". She sighed contentedly and spoke quietly "now it's time for Assembly, let's do it all over again".


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel just couldn't stop smiling as she walked through the corridors of the school with Eddie, she had never been this happy and she didn't care who knew caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye and laughed, "what she said" "your just so cute rach, i don't think I've ever seen you so happy and it's so great" "Yeah well it's all because of you, I love you" she said happily before opening the doors to the hall. The room was full of restless students who were not exactly thrilled about being back so she thought she would give them all a bit of a shock, her and Eddie walked up to the stage and before she started her speech she threw caution to the wind and pulled her fiancee into a kiss right there in the middle of the crowded hall. The hall erruted as the staff just smiled knowingly and clapped but the students jerered and their mouths dropped in shock at the public display of affection happening between the two most senior members of staff. Eddie whispered to her, "Jesus Rach what was that for, she just smiled and turned to the front of the hall". "Quiet please everyone, Now that I have your attention myself and my Lawson would like to announce our engagement" she said finally revealing her left hand, her words were greeted by huge cheers and students chanting and singing down the aisles. She just smiled and let them act daft for a few minutes before she spoke again, "now our wedding will be a very private affair but I'm sure we can have a party with all of you too" once again the students and staff cheered. She just laughed, "I almost forgot Welcome back everyone" she said before taking Eddie's hand and running out of the hall, he ran with her unsure of what was going on, "are you okay" he said breathlessly as they took the stairs two at a time, "never been better" she responded as she pulled him into her office and closed the latch before locking the door. "Rach your scaring me what's going on" he said his voice heavy with fear, "oh Eddie your too much of a worrier" she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck, "I just wanted a moment alone before today gets too crazy, but if you have better things to do I don't mind" she said tauntingly as she slowly pulled away. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close before passionately jamming their lips together, "there's no place I'd rather be" he said once they broke apart. "I love you Rach and I always will but next time don't scare me like that" he said taking her into his arms and letting her head rest on his shoulder. "I love you too but sometimes there's a bit of fun in making you sweat" she said directly In his ear making him shiver with excitement. He kissed her neck and whispered back to her "maybe I should try that sometime". They both laughed and she lifted her head to look him directly in the eyes, his heart just melted "God I love you" he mumbled, "can't we just stay in here all day". "Now Mr Lawson as your boss I can't allow that" she said firmly untangling their body's she then whispered "but as your fiancee I would love it". She gave him a beaming smile as she sat in her chair and he just winked at her. "See you later gorgeous" he said blowing her a kiss as he casually strolled out of the office, the minute he was gone she missed him. God today was going to be long

The morning passed very slowly for both of them as Eddie was teaching every period until break and Rachel had a heap of paperwork that she hadn't done over the holidays which was totally unlike her and she was starting to regret it. Just as she was getting tired the breaktime bell finally rang and "Eddie came in with a mug of steaming hot coffee, here I thought you might need this" he said passing it to her. "I definitely do" she groaned, "God am I sick of paperwork". He put his cup down and stood behind her gently massaging her shoulders and kissing her head, "I know babe I know but if you don't do it I have to so please keep going" he said as they both laughed. "You see I thought that was a perk of dating your deputy, I can delegate to you" "well I suppose you might be right, I have a non contact next so I can stay here and help you" he said while letting go of her shoulders and sipping his coffee "thank you" she said grateful for his help and his company. She did really love her job but these days she loved him more and that was something she never though would happen. The rest of the day passed fairly quickly and before they knew it they were in the staff room being coaxed into going to the pub for celebratory drinks. Eventually they agreed and now everyone was sitting around the table quizzing Eddie and Rachel on their relationship. "So when did he propose" asked an intoxicated steph, "Christmas morning" replied Rachel with a huge smile on her face as she remembered the moment. Kim was next "what kind of wedding are you having" she asked wondering what Rachel's style was, "definitely quiet and intimate" responded Rachel. Tom then asked the question Eddie was waiting for "when are you getting married" "well we haven't thought about it much but I think it would be really nice to do it in four months, on the anniversary of Rachel's first day at Waterloo road and the day we first met" Eddie said while looking at Rachel and trying to gauge her reaction "aww" responded the whole table and Rachel turned to him and smiled while nodding her head, Eddie could see how tired she was. "Right everyone I think it's about time I took my gorgeous fiancee home" "oooh no prizes for guessing what you two will be up to" said Steph as everyone else giggled. Rachel just blushed and laughed while Eddie escorted her out. Once they were in the car Rachel turned to him and grabbed his hands "thank you for getting me out of there" she said softly, "no problem I know your getting tired now so why don't we go home and watch a film". "That sounds perfect oh and I love your suggestion of getting married in a few months even if it means I have to find a dress quickly" she laughed, "your such an old romantic", "erm excuse me less of the old" he quipped. "But I'm glad you like the idea". She kissed him then said "it's me and you against the world now" as he drove to their home with a huge smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few months passed in the blink of an eye and before they knew it their wedding was only 4 short weeks away. Rachel had been a wreck recently. The stress of planning the wedding and the general stress of being headmistress was really taking its toll on her. She looked exhausted and Eddie knew she needed a break so he decided to surprise her. That morning he woke before her and left a note then dressed and headed to organise the meeting point. Rachel woke confused and turned to find his side of the bed empty except for a note which worried her. They had been together less than a year but she craved the comfort his face and touch held for her now. She needed him to be there for her especially when she was as tired and sore as this morning, recently she had been getting headaches and general pains but she put it all down to stress and hoped once the wedding was over she would begin to feel normal again. She looked at the note and in Eddie's scribbly handwriting it read, good morning beautiful I hope you had a good sleep, I've decided that you need a break so no work today meet me at our bench, no need to bring anything except yourself I love you, see you soon X E. She cursed him for making them both take the day off work and thought about ignoring his instructions and going in anyway. Once in the bathroom she found another note this time it read. I know you Rach so I know you will probably want to go to work anyway but trust me this will be so much better, please just give me a chance remember you and me against the world X E she smiled at him quoting her and realised as much as she loved her job she did need a rest and he had gone to all this trouble for a reason so why not find out what he had planned. Once she was dressed she grabbed a quick breakfast then headed to meet her fiancé

When she arrived at their spot, she couldn't see Eddie and she began to get nervous as she sat on the bench overlooking the town she now thought of as home. Then she heard him whisper her name and turned to see him holding a huge bouquet of red roses. She ran to him and he dropped the roses to envelope her in his arms. "Hey baby" he whispered. "Hi" she said through tears. "Hey what's wrong, are you ok Rach" "nothings wrong I just really love you and I missed you this morning" she said and he laughed "hey I love you too, more than anything and I'm so glad you came" He had noticed she was becoming more open with her emotions and he loved it. "Now I bet your wondering why I brought you out here" he asked, "well I haven't forgotten that this is where we came after our first kiss in the bowling alley but I did wonder why you brought me here today". "Well I've noticed how stressed you've been lately and I know part of that is down to planning our wedding so to say thank you I thought we could have a nice romantic picnic just you, me and some peace and quiet". "That sounds lovely" she answered as he rolled out a blanket and gestured for her to sit down before taking his spot next to her and kissing her head. She leaned her head on his shoulder while holding his hand. "Thank you" she whispered. "No problem" he responded "you deserve a break". She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, he just watched her sleep for a bit, her eyes were puffy and grey underneath, her skin becoming wrinkled,her hair thinning and her waist appearing even more slender. He felt guilty knowing that their wedding was the reason she was so stressed. He vowed to talk to her about it later but for now he leaned his head above hers and fell asleep too. Both in love and perfectly content just being with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

The big day had finally arrived and Rachel was a bag of nerves, she hated waking without Eddie by her side but she knew after today he would be by her side forever and that was worth one morning of missing him. He had stayed at a hotel last night because they didn't want to see each other on the morning of their wedding, they didn't need any bad luck. She slowly got out of bed and went downstairs, the house was eerily quiet without him making her laugh or moaning about having to get up so early, she had to laugh at how much he had changed her life in just 12 short months, she knew now she couldn't live without him nor would she want to. As she entered the kitchen she found a large box with a note tucked into the ribbon. Oh Eddie she whispered aloud as she smiled to herself, he was forever leaving her little gifts and notes, she treasured every single one and kept them all in a box under her bed. This note read to my beautiful fiancee I'm upset this is the last time I get to call you that but the blow is softened by the fact I will soon get to call you my wife, I can't wait to stand beside you and declare our love to the world. Your the most incredible woman I've ever know and im so glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you like your gift, it took me forever to make but your worth every second. See you at the church Miss Mason or should I say Mrs Lawson I love you so much x the tears were falling as she folded the page back over, he just made her so happy and she couldn't wait to marry him. Her attention turned to the box Infront of her, she lifted the lid and gasped inside was a beautiful white scrapbook covered in diamonties on the front was a picture of them taken on her first day at Waterloo road. She smiled as she remembered being asked to pose for the school newsletter she didnt mind but Eddie grumbled and refused to wear a tie, she wondered if he would wear one today Smiling she turned the page to find more pictures from important points in their relationship, their first kiss, their first official date, the night he asked to move in with her, the day they moved in together, their first holiday together, his proposal and then a blank page with the words our wedding day on top. She wiped her tears then picked up the book and held it close to her heart before heading upstairs to get dressed.

She had showered and was sitting on their bed, she looked at the pictures of them that adorned her bedside table and wondered how the heck she got here. One year ago she was happily single and independent but now she couldn't go half a day without him. He really had changed her for the better, she looked down at her phone and smiled as she dialled his number. He picked up within three rings "hey baby, I was just thinking about you, are you okay" he said worry evident in his tone. "Hey don't panic I'm fine I just needed to hear your voice, I miss you already" she said quietly, he chuckled slightly at her admission. "I miss you too but I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle towards me, in a few hours you really will be making me the happiest man on earth". "Oh Eddie stop it you'll make me cry". "Ok ok I'll stop but just know I love you and I can't wait to see you". "I love you too but I better go and get ready I'm sure there's something important happening today" she said jokingly "oh is there, I had no idea" he laughed. She said goodbye then hung up. Feeling better now he had spoken to Rachel and knew she was ok Eddie began to get ready, he put on and carefully tied his crisp white shirt then slipped on his black suit trousers and jacket before debating whether or not to put on the tie she had bought him. He laughed as he remembered her persuading him to wear a tie for a school photoshoot when they first met and decided he would wear it for her, a little joke just between them. He then checked that Tom was ready and had the rings before they left for the sshe hung up the phone she felt miles better, Just talking to him calmed her in a way nothing else could. She started to apply her makeup and curl her hair and thought about all the mornings he had sat and watched her and distracter her by making her laugh or trying to convince her to go back to sleep. As she finished her hair and makeup her thoughts were drifting back to him then she heard a knock on the door and Kim entered, "you ready to get dressed" she asked beaming at Rachel, "as ready as I'll ever be" she smiled. Kim carefully took the dress down from the hanger and undid the ribbon at the back, Rachel stepped in to it, the tight, white satin fabric accentuated her body beautifully and she looked incredible. She put on the jewelry he had given her the day he proposed and a pair of white heels before Kim tied the back. She looked in the mirror and smiled. "You look wonderful Rachel, Eddie's a lucky man" Kim said slightly emotional. "Thank you, oh believe me I've made sure he knows that" she said laughing. Let's do this she whispered as they walked downstairs and out into the limo, ready for the excitement ahead


	14. Chapter 14

She watched Kim go through the church doors and took a deep breath. She had decided to walk herself down the aisle, her last act of solitude and the sole reminder of her previous lonely life. She was feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement, on one hand she wanted to burst through the doors and run to him and on the other she wanted to hide, she knew he was the one but a small part of her was waiting for it all to fall apart like it had done every time before. She managed to compose herself a little at the thought of him waiting for her. As she heard the bridal chorus start she took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, no going back now she thought as she began the slow walk down the aisle. She could see their friends and colleagues and was glad they came but as soon as his eyes met hers it felt like they were the only two in the room. The second he turned to her his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe this beautiful woman was going to be his wife, he loved everything about her, her beauty, her strength, her humour, her kindness and her ability to make the best of any situation. The closer she got the more he fell for her and the more emotional he felt. it took all his strength not to kiss her as she stopped in front of him. "Hi" she whispered smiling at him. "You look incredible" he responded then he took her hand and squeezed it tight as they turned to the priest.

She was aware the priest was talking but she was so lost in the moment and his face that she didn't care, all her earlier worries had dissappeared leaving her full of love and joy. She heard her name and snapped back to reality, "I believe you have written your own vows, Rachel if you would like to go first" the priest uttered looking at her expectantly. She took a breath and stared right into his eyes, every word she was about to say came directly from her heart and she wanted to make sure he knew that.

"Eddie I never thought I would be this lucky." "I always though because of my past and everything that's happened since I moved here I wouldn't find a love like this, as a child I never fantasised about the perfect wedding or the perfect man, I wasn't even sure I wanted to be in a relationship until I met you". Her voice broke and the tears began to slowly cascade down her face. For once she didn't care who saw her emotions. She continued although her voice was now heavy with emotion."I didn't know you were what I was missing but now I have you and I'm never letting go". "Thank you for making me smile on the hard days and for celebrating with me on the good ones, thank you for always making me feel special and putting my needs before your own". "Thank you for all the little things you do to make my life easier". "Thank you for showing me that there's more to life than paperwork". She stopped a second as their friends laughed knowing exactly what she was like. "Thank you for loving me despite my faults and thank you for constantly letting me know how loved I am, I'm so glad I have you, you make me feel lucky everyday, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". "I love you more than you know and I always will" she finished before beaming at him, her eyes sparkling with tears

He carefully raised his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears before he spoke slowly, he too was near tears, her words moved him more than he had expected. "Rach one year ago to the day you waltzed through those school doors and turned my world around". "I knew from the moment I first met you that I loved you and that I would fight for you no matter what". He stopped to wipe her tears then tried to compose himself. He continued but his voice faltered as he cried with her. "It really was love at first sight and now I know you i love you for so many reasons". "one of them is the fact that no matter what you've gone through you've come out of it even stronger, your so incredible and I wish you could see yourself the way I do". "Another is everytime you smile or laugh or look at me with those gorgeous eyes my heart melts and I fall in love with you a little more". She was almost sobbing now his words were touching her heart and she couldnt control herself. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I will never forget that". "I promise to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as I am". "I promise to be there for you in the good and bad and I promise to love you unconditionally now and forever". "I can't wait to see what the future holds for us" he finished with a smile. She gently ran her thumb along his hand and smiled up at him. There was not a dry eye in the room, everyone who knew them was aware how difficult it was for Rachel and even Eddie to open up but this display of pure love and affection was just heartwarming and everyone succumbed to their emotions.

The priest broke the silence, "can we have the rings please" Tom stepped forward, his eyes glistening with tears and winked at them both before handing over the rings and retreating to his seat.

"Do you Rachel Mason take Edward Lawson to be your lawfully wedded husband" "I do"

"Do you Edward Lawson take Rachel Mason to be your lawfully wedded wife" "I do"

Rachel slipped the ring on his finger and repeated these words "My darling Eddie , I offer this ring to yous as a symbol of my love and of the vows I have just spoken, as this ring has no end,neither shall my love for you".

Eddie then placed her ring gently on her finger intertwining it with her engagement ring and repeated the same words "My beautiful Rachel , I offer this ring to you as a symbol of my love and of the vows I have just spoken, as this ring has no end,neither shall my love for you".

The turned to the priest ready for what was coming next. He looked at Eddie and uttered the words they had been waiting for all day, you may now kiss the bride. Needing no further encouragement he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him then gently pressed his lips to hers before passionately kissing her. They could feel the fireworks of passion erupting in them as the room filled with cheers, everyone was so happy for them. As he pulled away he whispered into her ear, "me and you against the world now baby" then he took her hand and they walked through the crowds of their nearest and dearest to the waiting car.


	15. Chapter 15

Now in the safe confines of the car she allowed herself to relax into him. She took his hand and turned to face him. "Did we really just get married" she whispered, "why yes we did Mrs Lawson" he said chuckling slightly, "not having second thoughts already are we" he joked. She nudged him playfully "no of course not, now why don't you tell me where we are going". "That I can't do my darling." "oh well I'm not sure secrets are the best way to start a marriage" she said through giggles "I suppose not but you'll just have to trust me on this, I promised to make you happy and I plan to do just that. "Secrets might not be a good way to start but this is" he said before gently cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. After a few moments she pulled away and breathlessly responded, "well that we agree on". They chuckled as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you" she whispered, "I love you too". They had been driving for 10 minutes and Rachel was finally recognising the route. "Eddie are we going to Waterloo Road" "hmm maybe we are" "why" she asked slightly confused as to why they would have their reception at the school "oh Rach I know how much that place means to you and I wanted to show you that us getting married doesn't have to change anything, I understand that you love your job and I would never want to take away from that so I've organised a little party with all the kids". "They love you Rach and wanted to be a part of our day and how could I refuse so many happy faces." "On a more personal note the school has been the backdrop for all the important moments in our relationship so far and probably will be for all the future ones so it seemed wrong not to have it be a part of our big day" "Oh Eddie Lawson you have no idea how much I love you right now" "probably about as much as I love you" he said before planting kisses in her head. They had arrived at Waterloo Road and Rachel was bursting with excitement, she couldn't think of a better end to the best day of her life, she had the perfect husband and was in her favourite place. Happiness was radiating from her as she stepped out of the car to be greeted by a rather flustered Bolton. "alright miss you look beautiful innit" he said quietly slightly embarrassed by his admission. Before Rachel could answer Eddie emerged from the car and stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "she does indeed" he answered Bolton. "Thank you gentlemen now let's get this party started" she said excitedly. "Yess miss now your talking" Bolton shouted as he ran inside to prepare the music, Rachel laughed at him then turned to her husband, "well Mr Lawson how about a dance" "that sounds perfect" he responded while taking her hand and leading her in

As they stood outside the hall Rachel heard Bolton grab the mic and shout right you lot can we please welcome Mr and Mrs Lawson. The hall erruted with cheers as they made their way through the crowds of people. The further Rachel got into the hall the more stunned she was, the students had decorated it beautifully using a white and silver colour scheme, it was very classy and something that she would have chosen. She kept hold of Eddies hand as they made their way up to the stage. "Hi everyone, well what can I say you guys have done me proud tonight". "This place looks absolutely amazing and I'm so glad your all here to celebrate with us because honestly I can't think of anything better". "I'm so grateful for all of you and of course for my wonderful husband". "Thank you all for decorating and showing up, now lets have a great night" she shouted as everyone cheered. "Also I want no grumbling when the next song comes on because I have chosen it for mine and Mr Lawsons first dance but after that you can have as many of your rubbish songs as you like" she said through laughter as the teenagers grumbled and the staff smiled at her. The Abbey roads version of Kylie Minogue's all the lovers begun to play over the speakers as they made their way down the steps. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and they fell perfectly in time with the music. She whispered into his ear "this is just so perfect". "It is indeed" he responded. "The best night of my life" she said. "Well the best night of your life so far" he responded as he kissed her both feeling like it was only them in the room. A few moments later they were brought back to reality as the song ended and a loud rap song came over the speakers delighting the students who were now all dancing. She smiled at the group of young people before her delighted that they were all happy, she really was so proud of them. Eddie took her hand and pulled her through the crowds towards the staff. "Ah so this is where you've been hiding" Rachel said as they approached Steph Kim Tom and Davina. "Hey you two, congratulations" Steph said as she handed them both a glass of champagne. "Thank you" Rachel responded, the smile on her face hadn't left her since she walked down the aisle. "What a incredible night" Kim said "I'm absolutely exhausted and I bet you guys are too". "Yeah it's been the best day and I'm knackered but at least we get a break from this place now" he said while smiling at his wife. "Oh don't remind us, we will be picking up the slack while you two enjoy a week in Paris, I'm totally not jealous" Steph mumbled. Rachel looked at Tom, "are you sure you and Kim can cope for a week, you have our numbers and" ... "Rachel it will all be okay, please just enjoy your honeymoon" Tom interrupted his boss for the first time ever and she knew he was serious. Well on that note we better be going she said as she hugged her staff then took her husband's hand as they left the school excited for their honeymoon.


	16. Chapter 16

****** This chapter is rated M+ for the major honeymoon smut ;-) ******* if you don't enjoy that please skip, if not read on x

The second they got in the car Rachel collapsed into the seat, exhaustion evident in her face. "Well Eddie we did it" she said giving him a smile. "We certainly did he responded" before kissing her cheek. "It's been the most beautiful day and I've never been this happy but I sure am tired" she said wearily as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close to him as possible. "I can't believe your my wife" he whispered as she closed her eyes "and I can't believe your my husband" she said so quietly he could barely hear before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. He watched her for a few moments,finding comfort in her chest rising and falling, the light snore escaping her lips and her gentle movements. She was perfect and she was his forever. Feeling absolutely elated at the prospect of spending the rest of his life with Rachel he closed his eyes, they had a long drive ahead of them and then a longer flight so any sleep was welcome. Two hours later they finally arrived at the airport, Rachel had slept the whole way and she felt so much better for it, Eddie on the other hand only got half an hour so was a little grumpy and he definitely didn't love the prospect of a 4 hour flight. They spent an hour checking in and going through security which definitely didn't improve Eddie's mood. Rachel was beginning to get slightly annoyed with his were sitting alone in the first class departure lounge when she turned to him, "honestly Eddie your so moody tonight" she said as she played with the buttons on his shirt, "I'm sorry babe I'm just really tired" he grumbled "I know but this is our wedding night and I kinda need you to be awake" she whispered "ah does my wife have something planned" he moaned softly in her ears as he began to feel a little more awake. "Well I guess you will have to stay awake and see" she said kissing him passionately to close the small gap between their bodies. "Let's just say you won't need much clothes on this holiday" she sexily whispered into his ear between groaned quietly his arousal evident in his voice and his trousers, "your such a tease" he whimpered "oh but you love it" she joked. "That I do" he said gently lifting her over the chair and sitting her on his legs to kiss her. Their passionate embrace was broken by the announcement that their flight was hoarding. "Come on baby let's get to Paris" she said as she stood and took his hand. He was no longer tired, the excitement of the night ahead had well and truly woken him up.

A few hours later and they had finally arrived at their hotel. After checking in and getting the elevator to the top floor Rachel turned the door handle on the room marked honeymoon suite and gasped, the room was elegantly decorated with a silver and gold colour scheme. The huge four poster bed was covered in rose petal's, The bedroom had huge windows which overlooked the Paris skyline and the whole room was illuminated by the striking lights of the nearby Eiffel tower. Rachel dropped her bags and rushed to stand infront of the window, completely awestruck by the beauty of her favourite city. Eddie walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she relaxed into his warm embrace. "Oh Eddie this is simply perfect" she mumbled trying to take it all in. "Not as perfect as you" he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine. After catching her breath she began to tease him, setting the tone for their night of romance. "Oh is Mr grumpy trying to get back in my good books" she laughed "maybe I am" he whispered before turning her towards him and kissing her passionately. "God I love you" he moaned as they moved backwards to the bed. Eddie fell onto the satin bedsheets pulling her down with him. Both were slightly flushed and in fits of giggles, he pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it to the floor before trailing butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone and moving down to her slightly exposed chest. He reached up and unclasped her bra revealing her perfect breasts. He took each one in his mouth and gently teased her nipples causing her to moan softly as pleasure began to course through her. In an effort to gain control Rachel tore off his shirt before slowly undoing his belt and letting his jeans fall, upon seeing the full extent of his arousal she began to feel a pool of warmth forming between her legs, she knew she was quickly losing control but she no longer cared, her need for him was overwhelming everything else and as she felt his fngers delicately dance down her sensitised skin she let herself relax safe in the knowledge he would take care of her and satisfy her needs. Within seconds the thin material between her legs was discarded and there was nothing holding them back. She tried to calm her ragged breathing as she looked deep into his eyes, his dark orbs were filled with love and lust and she fell for him all over again, she slowly moved to the top of the bed and lay right in the middle, watching his face light up with excitement she opened her legs, knowing the look in her eyes said it all she slowly closed them and braced herself. Within a few seconds he had entered her and her back arched as loud moans escaped her lips, he leaned forward and roughly but passionately jammed their mouths together in a bid to silence her. He had started off slow and sensual but after a few minutes his deire overtook him and he began to move faster pushing himself even further into her, hitting every sensitive spot causing her to succumb to the intense waves of pleasure. He could feel her tensing as her body writhed on the bed and he knew she was close so he gave one last hard thrust and they both surrendered. After reaching the sheer euphoria of their climax simultaneously. Rachel and Eddie were exhausted, she rolled herself off his body and lay next to him, but after a few moments she craved his touch once again. She rested her head on his chest and he lazily draped his arms around her. Once she had caught her breath she looked him straight in the eyes and spoke softly, "well Mr Lawson that was incredible". "Hmm" he moaned "I know Mrs Lawson but how did I get so lucky". "You must have done something pretty good" she responded kissing him gently. She turned around so he was spooning her and he planted kisses in her hair before they fell asleep, both perfectly content and overwhelmingly


	17. Chapter 17

"I knew I married you for a reason" she joked as he brought her breakfast in bed, "ah yeah nothing to do with the fact your madly in love with me" he responded. "Hmm I guess that might have helped" she said through giggles as he lay beside her. "So Mrs lawson what do you fancy doing today". "Well considering this is our third day here and we haven't managed to get further than the bedroom I think we should go and see the sights". "There's something very appealing about staying in bed with you" he whispered as he kissed her. "Oh I know but as much as I love that I would love to go shopping". "Ah I see, I did wonder how long it would take for the shopaholic in you to emerge" he joked before slowly rolling his eyes as he stole a piece of toast from her plate. "That was not for you", she grumbled as he shot her a cheeky grin and made his way across the room. "I know" he said before finishing her toast and disappearing into the bathroom. She laughed at her husband and as she sunk futher into the bed a huge smile spread across her face. For the first time in a long time she was happy and more importantly she was loved unconditionally by an incredible man, how could she not smile. Her life was finally coming together and she had never felt better. A mere 15 minutes later she felt his weight pressing on the bed beside her and turned to him. "I really really love you" she whispered before planting a teasing kiss to his lips and making her way to the bathroom. He just laughed at her and begun to get dressed.

An hour later he watched his wife's face light up when they approached a string of boutique shops and as much as he hated the idea of spending an afternoon shopping he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful and carefree she looked as she grabbed his hand and headed for the first shop.

"Four hours Rach, four whole hours of shopping and bag carrying he moaned as they reached their hotel room". "I think we must have been to every shop in Paris". "Oh Eddie don't be so dramatic, that would definitely take more than four hours" she said letting a laugh escape her lips. "It's not funny Rach I was so bored and now I'm knackered from carrying all these bags" he sighed before dropping them to the floor. She closed the door and walked to meet him in the center of the room then wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes. "Thank you for today, I really enjoyed myself and I know you didn't but marriage is a compromise my dear and I will remind you of that during football season", this finally put a smile back on his face and they both laughed. "There's no one I would rather compromise with" he said softly and sincerely before gently pulling her even closer and passionately kissing her.

The next few days were absolutely blissful for both of them, being able to spend a whole week in each others company without having to think about school or the pupils or anything other than each other. Being able to go shopping or lay by the pool, being able to spend time laying in bed and simply enjoying each others company was absolute heaven to them so much so that neither of them wanted their honeymoon to end. They were packing the cases when Rachel let out a huge sigh then threw her clothes on the floor and grabbed his hands, "oi you I've just folded that shirt" he jokingly moaned. "Oh please that's definitely not what I would call folded" she laughed pulling him closer to her, "yeah yeah I guess your right" he said conceding defeat. "Anyway Mrs Lawson did you want something or are you just distracting me for no reason" he asked closing the gap between them with ease. "I'm just thinking about how perfect this week has been and how sad I am it's almost over, it's been so lovely to have nothing to worry about, to have no responsibilities and to be fully immersed in each other and I just don't think I'm ready to go back to normality yet" she said sounding rather upset. Sensing her emotion he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her head. "I know Rach I was thinking the same, this was the best way to properly start our life together and honestly I wish every week could be like this but I know you and I know you would get bored far too easy" he said as she laughed. "Besides you've only been Mrs Lawson for a week who knows what the future holds, I can't guarantee every day will be exciting but I can guarantee I will love you through them all, the bad ones and the good ones because that's what marriage is and there no one I would rather go on this journey with than you" he finished before turning her to him and planting a kiss on her lips. She just smiled up at him then spoke softly, "have I told you that I love you lately Lawson" "hmm yes Rach I believe you have but I'll never tire of hearing it"

He woke to Rachel gently kissing his neck and couldn't help but smile at his beautiful wife as he slowly opened his eyes to see her sprawled out across his chest tracing patterns under his chin. "I see someone's finally decided to wake up" she stated clearly a little annoyed annoyed. "It's your fault I'm awake" he mumbled sleepily "I mean it's not like we have any reason to be up early" he joked. "I don't believe for one minute that you have forgotten we leave today, now will you please get up because I do not want to miss our flight" she said matter of factly turning away from him, then realising she was being a little harsh she placed a passionate kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry darling I just really hate the idea of being late so please move" she finished before stepping into the bathroom. He laughed at his wife and contemplated closing his eyes again but then realised the headache she would give him was not worth it. I gues this is what married life is like he thought to himself as he let out a chuckle and joined her in the bathroom. A mere hour later and they were ready to leave the place that had become their favourite city, their suitcases full of presents, their minds full of memories and their hearts full of love.

8 long hours later they finally pulled into the driveway of their home and she placed her hand on his leg, using the little energy she had left she gave him a weak smile. "Welcome home darling" she sleepily whispered before leaning across to kiss him. "Here's to the first day of the rest of out lives" he mumbled in response not moving his lips from hers, reluctant to be the first break contact but as she broke away he jumped out of the car and ran to unlock the front door. "Eddie what are you doing it's much too late for all this nonsense" she groaned opening her car door and begining to get out. Slightly annoyed at his childish antics and the fact he seems to have unlimited energy she let out a sigh when he approached the car once more. "What are you up to now" she mused staring into his eyes which held a mischievous glint. He ignored her question and placed one arm under her legs and the other on her back, gently scooping her up and placing a kiss to her lips. "I have to carry my beautiful bride over the threshold.. that's just tradition" he whispered as they made their way to the front door. She let out a giggle, realising once again how lucky she was to have such an incredible and loving husband who could make her feel so happy when she was exhausted. "It's funny I didn't have you down as the traditional type" she responded as they made their way through the doorway. "Maybe you misjudged me" he joked placing her gently on the floor but holding her close, "maybe I did" she answered kissing him and leading him towards what was now their marital bedroom. She was feeling energised and all thoughts of unloading the car and unpacking the suitcase were safely out of their minds until tomorrow morning when they would have to face reality again but for now they were definitely still in honeymoon mode.


End file.
